


Just the Two of Us.

by feitvnsgf



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, byakuya is in love with makoto hes just a little stupid, i hate tagging things lol, really rushed, they arent rlly together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitvnsgf/pseuds/feitvnsgf
Summary: naegami canon what do i put ehre?????????????
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Just the Two of Us.

Naegi couldn't sleep. Celestia had just been executed less than a few hours ago. Guilt had completely consumed him, yet he didn't know why. They were murderers, so they deserved it, right? He just couldn't wrap his head around it. After a few minutes passed, Naegi stood up and made his way to the door, aimlessly walking around the halls. He had no idea where he was going, but he had no desire to just sit in his room alone and cry. Before he could decide where he wanted to go, he ended up at Togami's door, banging on it over and over again.

All he wanted was to see someone, anyone. But what he got was even better. A sleepy, messy haired Togami was standing in the doorway, looking down at him.  
The heir cleared his throat, and began to speak. 

"Naegi, are you aware it is 4 in the morning?"

"Right, I'm sorry about that.." The smaller boy laughed a little and wiped his eyes. "..Can I come in?"

Togami moved slightly to the left. "Fine, come in." 

Naegi's eyes widened and he entered the room. "So, what is so important that you decided to come to my dorm at 4 in the morning?"

"Do you ever feel guilty?" The brunette asked, sitting on Togami's bed.

"Guilty about what, exactly?" 

"Th-them. The people that are executed by a m-majority vote. Do you ever feel g-guilty about it?" Naegi managed to choke out those words before bursting into tears.

Togami didn't know how to comfort people. He was terrible at handling his own emotions, so he chose to completely ignore them. The only thing the heir did in that moment was sit next to the boy. He didn't know what to say, nor what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naegi, rubbing light circles around his back. "I don't feel guilty. No, they didn't deserve to have their lives thrown away at such a young age, but-" Togami was cut off by the tired and scratchy voice of the smaller boy. "They're all gone. S-sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Hifumi, Taka, C-celeste...All of them." Naegi buried his face into the heir's shirt, staining it with tears. 

The heir cringed a little, he didn't like when people cried around him, or, in this case, on him. "None of this is your fault, Makoto. It's that stupid bears fault that we're here. That those people are dead. It's all his doing and it's his fault, okay?" Togami held him closer. He'd never done this to anyone before, and he never planned on doing it ever. But here he was, holding Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student, while he was sobbing into his shirt. 

He heard a muffled sound come from the boy. Was he..laughing??

"Why are you laughing?" The heir was extremely confused, and his face felt hot.

"You..you called me by my first name. You've never done that before." He sniffled, followed by another muffled laugh before lifting his head up. "Can we stay like this? Just for awhile."

And they did. The two were holding hands and were tangled together the entire night. No, they didn't get much sleep but that's okay. Being together was just fine.


End file.
